The Runaways Concert
by rock 'n roll rebellion
Summary: ok this is my first story so please don't judge to hard it's based off the movie the Runaways with Joan Jett Lita Ford and Cherie Currie Sandy West & Robin here is a concert that I just made up it's rated m cuz of sex drugs and rock 'n roll and language
1. Cherry Bomb

After saw the movie the runaways I had to write a story about it so here is my story about some random concert they performed. I'm writing from Joan Jett's point of view may write the same story from Cherie Currie's point of view later.

"We've been on in this damn car all day" I heard Lita wining again "are we where yet?" she asked for the hundredth time normally I'm not one to agree with her but we had been in the car for several hour and it was getting tiresome and Lita's whining wasn't helping either Cherie and Robin was reading a book and I was listening to the radio. As Lita was about to start whining again the driver yelled "yes we're here In Austen so shut up!"

Well we made it to the hotel complete shit-hole if you ask me. Only one bed between the five of us this is not going to go down well with anyone. Kim's always spent as less money as he could on us, at least he hadn't come with us on this tour thank God for that. About two seconds after I get into the room Lita walks in to the room and yells "WHAT THE FUCK?" "only one bed ?" I've had enough of her whining so without thinking I yell "well what did you expect we've rarely had more than one bed the entire time that we've been on tour so just FUCKING DEAL WITH IT! That I'll admit was a mistake 'cause the next thing I know I've fallen on my back and Lita's bag is hitting me.

Sandy Cherie and Robin walked into the room just then and are trying to pull Lita off of me. Once they get her to stop Sandy starts yelling "what the hell man this is fucking Kim's fault not Joan's don't' kill her God why can't you just deal with the fact that Kim's such an ass that he doesn't care whether or not we had more than one bed!" Robin's just glaring at all of us she knows she'll be sleeping on the floor the beds not big enough for two and when there is only one bed we fight over who gets it and she know she can't fight Lita Cherie Sandy or me.

Lita yells fine whatever man let's get out of here. So well all start walk aimlessly to wherever our feet take us "God it's fucking hot out here" Robin says we mutter in agreement "Ok let's go back then" Cherie said "At least they have AC in there" I lit a cigarette and inhaled "Well I'm all for it but mabye we should go do a sound check we have the concert in an hour." So we head for the hotel to grab our clothes for the concert and go to the stadium.

We get there and start to set up for the concert and it was time for the concert we where all on stage except Cherie she was going to jump out on the stage in her corset the I'd sing a song while she change into some other costume Sandy counted off the song as Cherie attacked the stage

_1,2,3,4_

_Can't stay at home _

_Can't stay in school_

_Old folks say "ya poor little fool"_

_Down the street I'm the girl next door_

_I'm the fox you been waiting for_

_Hello daddy hello mom_

_I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl _

_I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

_Stone age love and strange sounds too_

_Come on baby let me get into you _

_Bad and nice causin' Teenage blues_

_Get down ladies you got nothing to lose_

_Hello daddy hello mom_

_I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl _

_I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

Lita broke in to her guitar solo and Cherie started to swing her mic cord around then wrapped it around her legs and started singing

_Hello daddy hello mom_

_I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl _

_I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

_Hey street boy want some style _

_Your dead-end dreams don't make you smile_

_I'll give ya somthin' to live for _

_HAVE TA AND GRAB YS UNTIL YOUR SORE_

_Hello daddy hello mom_

_I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

_Hello world I'm your wild girl _

_I'm a ch-ch-ch-ch CHERRY BOMB!_

_CHERRY BOMB _

_CHERRY BOMB _

_CHERRY BOMB _

_CHERRY BOMB!_


	2. I Love Playin' With Fire

Cherie dashed off stage to change into her silver jump suit. While she was doing that I was going to sing I love playin' with fire I stepped up to my mc and sang

_My one and only shining star says_

_You stick with me I'll take ya far _

_Your eyes are sparkling with teenage fire_

_I'll satisfy your mad desire 'cause_

_I love playin' with fire_

_And I don't wanna get burned_

_I love playin' with fire_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn_

_My heart is achin' to see you play_

_And I just can't wait until another day_

_The way you shake me is really hot _

_You know how to use what you got_

_I love playin' with fire_

_And I don't wanna get burned_

_I love playin' with fire_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn_

_Acting cool with looks that kill_

_You got me goin' and I can't stand still_

_My arms are dying to hold you tight _

_You're my little dark dynamite _

_I love playin' with fire_

_And I don't wanna get burned_

_I love playin' with fire_

_And I don't think I'll ever learn!_


	3. Rock & Roll

Cherie dashed on stage with her jump suit on and she winked at me to tell me she was ready for me to explain what we where gonna do in the next song so I yelled into the mic

"We want you to clap your hands and we want you to use your mouth for this next song." "It's called rock and roll and what you gotta do it this," I started clapping my over my head. "ok now what happens is we sing 'it's alright' and you shout it back at us it's really easy." "Don't hit my guitar Sandy," I laughed. She had throw a set of her drum sticks out at the croud and one had bounced of my guitar. I played a chord on my guitar and said " it goes like this" "wait, wait, wait" I said "It goes like" I played a different chord (the cround is in bold)

_It's alright _

_**It's alright**_

_It's alright _

_**It's alright **_

_It's alright_

_**It's aright **_

_ALLRIGHT!_

_Gini said that she was five years old_

_You know there's nothing goin' down at all_

_She turned on the radio _

_And there was nothing happenin' at all_

_She turned on that L.A. station_

_Couldn't believe what she heard at all_

_She started dancin' to that fine, fine music_

_Her life was saved by Rock 'n Roll_

_Despite all the complications _

_You could just dance to that rock 'n roll station_

_And it was alright_

_It was alright _

_It was alright_

_It was alright you bet'cha_

_Gini said that she was five years old_

_You know our parents will be the death of us all_

_Two TV sets and to Cadillac cars_

_Well they don't mean nothin' at all_

_She turned on that L.A. station_

_Couldn't believe what she heard at all_

_She started dancing to that fine, fine music_

_Despite all the complications _

_you could just dance to that rock and roll station_

_and it was alright _

_It's alright _

_Yah it was alright_

_It's alright you ALRIGHT!_

_WHOO!_

_YOW!_

Cherie danced around as Sandy Lita Robin and broke into the instrumental solo then she picked up the mic and stated singing again.

_Despite all the complications _

_you could just dance to that rock and roll station_

_and it was alright _

_it's alright_

_and it was alright_

_It was alright _

_I said it was alright! _

I saw Lita with a big stupid grin on her face as I'm sure we all had we really enjoyed performing so what if our manager was a fag so what if he didn't give a shit about us this was OUR life and this is what we're going to do with it. No one can tell us we can't so what if we drank did drugs and had sex? No one could tell us what we couldn't do. We're The Runaways the first all-girl rock and roll band and in my book that makes a pretty damn important we are the voice of teenagers around the world as long as their where teenagers we'd have an audience that loves us


End file.
